Unexpected Company
by Artemicion
Summary: Late one night, Tai Kamiya's life changes when his wife utters three simple words: "My water broke." Taijun oneshot


****

Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. This is just for fun and for no profit whatsoever.

Author's Notes: I'm not a one-shot kind of person but a sudden burst of inspiration and terrible lack of Taijun fics gave birth to this little piece. And as I mentioned it's Taijun, meaning a romantic coupling of Tai Kamiya and Jun Motomiya, so no flame about not knowing it was a Taijun coupling okay? Enjoy. ^_^

It was late. Really late. Or extremely early however you looked at it. In any case, at two o' seven in the morning Tai Kamiya would usually have been at home asleep, arm draped around his wife in their warm bed. And he had been…until it happened.

"Tai," Jun had said urgently, waking him from a pleasant dream that had something to do with tropical islands and soccer.

"Hmm?" Tai mumbled sleepily.

"My water broke."

"Water? Yeah, sure honey, I'll get you some water-"

"No! Tai, my water broke!"

The words alerted Tai's sleep-muddled brain that this deserved his attention. "W-what?"

"The baby's coming!"

That immediately got him up. "That baby…OH! The baby! You're having the baby!"

He quickly fumbled around, reaching over to turn the lamp on, knocking over several things in the process. Jun slowly sat up, wincing, hands on the large bulge in her abdomen. Tai made a mad dash towards the closet to grab the suitcases they had prepared ahead of time. But the closet door had been jammed.

"Oh come on! Not now!" Tai frantically cried as he struggled with the door.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!" Jun roared as she started feeling sharp pains and her breathing grew more labored.

"I can't get-whoa!" The door flew open with violent force, sending Tai sprawling backwards as the suitcases fell on top of him.

"Tai!" Jun wailed.

The door to their bedroom flew open and in charged their Digimon partners, Agumon and Penguinmon.

"Tai! Jun! What's going on, what's wrong?" Agumon had demanded.

"The baby's coming!"

"WHAT?!" both Digimon chorused.

Tai scrambled to his feet and quickly moved to support his wife, helping her stand up. He threw on a pair of pants and jacket, then helped her slip into her own jacket. Then he grabbed the large suitcase and duffel bag and looked at Jun as she cried out.

"Let's GO before I give birth to the brat here!" She snapped viciously, making the Digimon jump.

"H-here? Oh god!" The thought horrified him since it would mean that HE would have to deliver the baby. Tai slipped an arm around her and helped her waddle outside to their SUV, which he had thankfully parked outside on their driveway that night instead of inside the garage.

Never in his life, had Tai driven so fast. He barely remembered the frantic drive now, but-oddly enough-he did recall how high the car had flown when he'd floored it down the steeply sloped roads. Thankfully, there weren't many cars out that late. Now here they were after several long hours of labor.

"Come one, Jun. Deep breaths…that's it…in…out…" the doctor, a pleasant blond man named Dr. Forester said in a soothing voice as he positioned himself at the end of the bed where Jun's legs were spread open.

Tai squeezed his wife's hand. "Just like we practiced. Let's do this, honey."

"Easy for you to say! You-OHHH!" Jun's eyes pinched shut as a contraction tensed her muscles. And unfortunately for Tai, his hand was still in her grasp. When the contraction passed and her grip lessened, Tai couldn't feel his hand.

Breathing rhythmically hard, Jun looked up into her husband's eyes. He ignored the numb sensation of his hand and used his other hand to comfort her, brushing a stray lock of auburn hair from her forehead and smiling adoringly. For a brief second, the sweet Jun Tai knew surfaced in the form of a small smile before she was pushed aside by the demon that came with each contraction. Oh how he wished she'd just taken the drugs…

All feeling was cut from Tai's hand again as she howled.

"You're doing great, Jun! Now push!" Dr. Forester encouraged.

Jun's face scrunched painfully from the obvious effort she was putting into pushing their child out of her.

"Push Jun! You can do it!" Tai cheered.

Demon-Jun glared at him and, with a sudden burst of strength, reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! OOOOOHHHHH!!!"

She was shaking him violently, his head flopping back a forth like a rag doll before Tai could pry her off. A large contraction seized her body and it went taut.

"That's it! Just like that! Push Jun! You're doing great!" the doctor continued.

Jun latched onto Tai's hand and squeezed hard as she pushed, face screwed up in pain as she screamed. Then, as if a great weight was suddenly cast away from her, she went limp and slumped back, breathing hard. Tai swiftly moved in to soothe her until he heard the cry coming from the direction from the doctor.

It was a small yowl, then grew into a loud wail. Dr. Forester proudly held up the small, pink-tinted body up as the nurses moved with light blue towels to dry and wrap him. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, you have a healthy baby boy."

"A boy?" Jun asked as she struggled to catch her breath. Her face was soaked with sweat and her auburn hair awry. She smiled shakily at Tai. "Oh, Tai…we have a son…"

"Yes, yes we do," Tai replied and kissed her softly on the lips, unable to keep the tears of joy from springing to his eyes.

A nurse walked over to them, a bundle of light blue cradled in her arms. She offered it carefully to Jun. "Someone would like to say hello."

He had large brown eyes, sleepily gazing up at his parents as they adoringly looked down on him. Most of his features came from his father but from the wails he had produced earlier, he had definitely inherited that from his mother. Already, he had a small tuft of wild, unruly brown hair on his head.

Jun smiled lovingly and whispered to him, "Hey there, little guy…we've been waiting for you."

Tai wrapped an arm around Jun and peered down at his son, almost unbelieving that he was actually here. He was a father now. Groggy brown eyes looked back at him before closing and the baby snuggled into Jun's chest to sleep.

"Oh he's so perfect Tai. Just look at him, he's going to look just like you," Jun murmured and gazed up at him affectionately.

He couldn't reply, as there was a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. Tai simply squeezed his wife's shoulder and moved in to give her a kiss. It was all he could do to thank her for bringing this wonderful little being into their lives.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later, Tai found himself in the waiting room being congratulated by Davis and the other Digidestined. He had waited until Dr. Forester had taken Akira away and for Jun to fall asleep before he went out to meet them.

"I can't believe I'm an uncle! This is awesome!" Davis cheered.

"And I'm an aunt," Kari added as she pulled Tai into a hug.

"Welcome to the end relaxation," T.K. joked with a friendly elbow to Tai's arm.

"And welcome to the endless diaper changing," Izzy added.

"And don't forget the late night wake up calls," Mimi put in gleefully.

"Or the joys of-"

"Oh stop it, all of you," Sora spoke up. She smiled at Tai. "Congratulations Tai. You and Jun are going to make wonderful parents. You don't have anything to worry about."

Tai gave her a grateful look. "Thanks, Sora."

"At least you'll have Agumon and Penguinmon to help you out," Yolei pointed out.

But Agumon and Penguinmon immediately began shaking their heads.

"Oh no! We fight evil Digimon and protect the world, NOT change diapers!" Agumon said.

"Digimon and babysitting do not mix," Penguinmon added so quickly that everyone started laughing. Matt sidled up to Tai and shoved something into his hands.

Tai looked down at the cold object in his hands. "What's this?"

"What does it look like? It's an ice pack," the blond answered.

"Okay…what's it for?"

"Oh for god's sake…you have to ask? Geez Tai, look at your hand!"

"Huh? Oh…that…"

"Yeah, that."

"Thanks, I guess."

Matt's blue eyes sparkled at him as he spoke again, as if divulging some almighty secret to Tai. "You know, it always helped me to keep the bag on it all day."

"Spoken with experience," Tai teased his friend.

"Don't let the sweet and nice thing fool you. She broke my hand when she had our kid!" Matt confided with a look in Sora's direction.

Fin

A/N: Not my greatest work but at least it got the scene out of my head. Thoughts? Comments? Tell me. I'd like to hear them.


End file.
